


Sucker for Pain

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers, Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Why does Starscream stick around if all he gets is pain? Perhaps it's because he likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Starscream is a hardcore masochist. Don't like don't read.

Starscream wasn’t one to admit his own personal tactics very easily. No, if somebody wanted to know what made him tick, they would have to get to know him themselves, unlock the enigma that was the Decepticon Air Commander...And no one really wanted to bother with any of that... In truth, most of the troops on The Nemesis were far too scared to try, and frankly, it was much simpler to admire from afar, and wonder, why oh why did Starscream stick around?

It was late one night, and Starscream himself was returning to his quarters after a long day of work, leading a task force of difficult labor down at one of Megatron’s energon mines. It had been strenuous and tiring, and dealing with the drones for such a long time had made the seeker practically sick with annoyance. He curved his back forward as he reentered his quarters, chassis aching from the day’s work, and quite obviously in need of an immediate power-down. The royal-colored berth which lay at the head of his quarters seemed as inviting as it ever had. He walked over and-  
“Starscream!”  
Megatron’s gravel-like voice crackled jarringly through the commlink. Starscream sighed pitifully.   
“Yeees Master?” he snapped more than he would have liked to.   
“Is there any way, perhaps, that you could tell me why one of my drones found twenty seven earth-tons of raw energon stacked away in a secret mining compartment filled with your equipment?!?!”  
Starscream shrieked at Megatron’s sudden outburst.   
Scrap, he thought, I knew I should’ve secured extra barriers on that supply of energon… There was no going back now.   
“T-t-the...energon mines?” Starscream stuttered back, “I don’t k-know what you mean, m-m-m-master?”  
Megatron snarled through to commlink once more.   
“Starscream, I want you to meet me at the bridge this instant. Do you understand?”  
Starscream’s wings twitched subtly.   
“Quite clearly, master. Over and out!”

When Starscream arrived at the bridge, Megatron was clearly angrier that he had anticipated. The warlord’s filed-down denta were gritted down harshly, and his thick claws were clenched around each other tightly.   
“Lord Megatron,” Said Starscream, bowing as eloquently as he could given the state of exhaustion he was in. The warlord grimaced.   
“I am extremely disappointed in you, Starscream,” said Megatron, “Do you understand that clearly?”  
Wings drooping softly, Starscream nodded.   
“Y-y-yes Master. I was a fool and I-”  
“You are a fool before me now, Starscream, and you always have been one! I don’t know why I don’t just scrap you now, get it over with…”  
“No!! Master, no!! Please, I swear, I’ll obey you-”  
It was then that Megatron stepped forward, and struck his air commander across the face. Hard. A blow which was accompanied by a sharp metallic screech.   
“Ahh-!” Starscream’s voice seemed to catch oddly in his throat at the blow, which allowed it to linger in the air perhaps a little longer than he would have intended.  
Megatron grinned sadistically.   
“You should have been killed ages ago for your insolence! It’s no surprise you are so pathetic, seeker!”   
This time, the punch came hard and fast, sending Starscream’s lustrous silver chassis flying to the floor of the Nemesis deck.  
“Lord Megatron I…”  
“Shut up!”  
~CLANG!~  
This time when Megatron’s heavy claw hit Starscream, the seeker let out a loud moan, cooling fans clicking on almost as soon as he hit the ground.   
There was a silence, and then Megatron began to laugh.   
“You like this, don’t you Commander?” he chided. Starscream’s face grew flushed as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a sharp vocal stop, and a few heavy and aroused breaths.   
“I never took you to be a deviant, Commander Starscream, but I suppose we’re all full of surprises!” Megatron’s face now housed a sinister grin.   
“Master...hng...I didn’t- I don’t-”  
~CLASH!~  
The kick of Megatron’s heavy gladiator pede sent Starscream flying across the room once more, buying the Decepticon warlord just enough time to grasp his second in command harshly by the throat.   
“G-g-gah-”  
Starscream gagged beneath his Master’s deadly grip, neck cables fraying and pulsing desperately beneath his massive claws.   
“Are you enjoying yourself, Commander Starscream?”  
“H-ck-ck”  
Megatron chuckled.   
“You may struggle to hide your lust, but it is made evident in your wings, my dear Commander! It’s quite amusing the things that we try to suppress!”  
Megatron was right of course, as Starscream’s wings were fluttering relentlessly in response to the warlord’s grip, in a way which anyone familiar with Seeker anatomy would agree was completely indicative of pure sexual arousal, almost unabashedly so. It was then that Megatron let Starscream go, allowing him to drop painfully on the floor.   
“Satisfied?”  
“Ah-!”  
Starscream took a moment to massage the knots out of his neck cables, and inspect the bruises and scratch marks that had been left by his master’s hand. As soon as Starscream laid optics on them, his cooling fans sped up significantly.   
“It’s funny,” said Megatron, “That I know the biggest punishment of all is truly to only let you suffer enough!”  
“Master...please” Starscream whined.   
“I shall not indulge you in anything but brief and unmeaningful pain, Starscream”  
It was only then that Megatron noticed the shimmering blue transfluid that was flowing from Starscream’s panel, dripping smoothly down the curve of his thigh.   
“It’s now you must think about what you’ve done, Starscream. Make haste!”

Starscream exited the bridge in a rush, feeling delightfully pained with every step.   
Fool, such a fool to allow Megatron to know...How I...enjoy..some of his punishments… Starscream’s fans whirred even faster now, and his faceplates burned red. It was time for him to return to his quarters.   
He knew what he had to do now. 

It shouldn’t have been necessary for things to go this way, and yet the seeker couldn’t help himself. This was a necessity for him, perhaps even a method of coping with his various strings of failures. Starscream needed release, and he needed it now. The stinging pain of Megatron’s blows still lingered, and it left Starscream’s valve throbbing with need. As the door shut behind him, he climbed effortlessly into his berth, and moaned in sexual frustration.   
“Curse Lord Megatron for making me suffer like this!” he whined, It was too much for the air commander, and he knew he was going to have to self service. Fans already whirring, Starscream allowed his interface panel to snap open, revealing an eager valve shining with blue trans fluids. His wings twitched, and slowly but surely, he began to finger himself.   
“Ah- Oh...Hng!”   
The seeker was already sputtering obscene noises in his arousal, not really caring if the drones patrolling the nearby corridors overheard. It was freedom and release Starscream craved, and it was necessary for him to release all inhibitions. Swirling around the outer valve covering his sensitive nodes, Starscream began to move his sharp digits a tad faster, and faster…  
“Mmmh...mmhh..ah...hng..ah!”   
Starscream was panting heavily, and beginning to, well, scream.   
“Yes...ohh yes! Yes...Lord Megatron..hng...please I didn’t-”  
Trans fluids dripped all about the seeker’s servos, wet and slippery, and he moved his digits faster and faster and faster and…  
“Hng...ah! Ah…”  
It wasn’t fast enough… Starscream had a dire need, but it was taking quite a while to get there. In truth, it had been a while since he’d succeeded at such… Starscream shifted, still circling vigorously, onto his knees, arching his back ever so slightly. It was here that he felt more restricted, yet had better access. It was the pain he fantasized about, the pain of Megatron inside of him, and the way his claws would feel against his sensitive wings, if only he’d allow him that sort of treatment. Starscream’s vision began to grow fuzzy, and his valve was nearly raw.  
“Yes! Yes! Frag, ah- Ah! Mhhhh- AH!”  
It was then that Starscream passed the point of no return, and finally reached shattering overload, wings spasming and fluttering wildly. In his bliss, he couldn’t hear the loud shriek he let out in his disgusting ecstasy.   
He fell to the beth, utterly defeated.


End file.
